Ritual
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Ése era su ritual, su eterno momento de éxtasis y regocijo. Y todo tenía que ser perfecto… Tal y como a él le gustaba.


**Propiedad intelectual extendida: **La marca Death Note, así como sus personajes, locaciones y trazos pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata. Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro por su servidora.

**Nota mental: **Este fic es algo muy raro que catalogaré como yaoi para fines prácticos. En palabras más burdas, es una historia de temática homosexual masculina.

**Ritual**

~Memorias de un secreto~

Tomó delicadamente el instrumento, sintiendo la fría textura metálica entrar en contacto con sus pálidos y alargados dedos. La empresa requería seriedad y cuidados extremos de los que no podía prescindir. Lo colocó delante de sí y lo observó un par de segundos, intentando encontrar alguna imperfección en su superficie, algo que magullara la solemnidad de aquel evento cuasi cortesano. Ése era su ritual, su eterno momento de éxtasis y regocijo. Y todo tenía que ser perfecto… Tal y como a él le gustaba.

Lo recorrió con la yema de los dedos suavemente, evitando tocar la protuberancia redondeada. Ésa era sagrada y necesitaba estar lista para el acto. No podía darse el gusto prematuro de sentirla, de otro modo las ansias se volverían incontenibles y no disfrutaría por completo el rictus que celebraba en la intimidad. Su momento de júbilo privado, de extático placer que se impregnaba en todas las fibras de su cuerpo.

Se acercó al lugar, sintiendo el bombeo de su corazón con mayor intensidad conforme los segundos pasaban, notando el creciente punzar de sus ansias. Vibraba, con la morbosa intensidad que la vez primera, porque para él cada ocasión era la primera. Irrepetible y explosiva. Malsana y acuciante. Destilando con _su _aroma un deseo más allá de lo racional en él.

Ahí estaba, enalteciendo todos los instintos que creía apagados desde el momento en que aquel nombre había sido escrito con tinta indeleble, amagando cada segundo y cada idea del interminable reloj de sus ocupaciones. Podía ver esos negros orbes refulgir con la ingenuidad maliciosa que le caracterizaba, desprendiendo sagacidad e intelecto a su paso. Esos cabellos que enmarcaban las facciones más finas y delicadas, y que servían como decoración a una boca que deseaba callar durante un segundo, donde su vida se desvaneciera.

Sí, no cabía duda que eso sólo era para él. Un ritual que sólo podía existir en la penumbra y en el silencio. Algo que le recordaba que existía quien le hiciese par a su frívola inteligencia, que le devolvía con rojizas tonalidades a la realidad de algo que ya no existía. Y aquello le dolía en el ego. Le generaba la necesidad de hacerlo suyo, de apoderarse de él y consumirlo entre morbosos jadeos de placer. Unos sonidos tan privados que hacían público su gozo interior.

Tomó sin decoro alguno al depositario de su malsana adicción y lo sostuvo a apenas unos centímetros de su boca. Por todo su cuerpo transitaba una adrenalina erótica, que intentaba contener con torpeza disimulada. No podía tomarlo en ese momento, sin arte alguno, cual vil animal. Tenía que disfrutarlo, sentirlo suyo y embriagarse de placer. Vivir en su hedonismo tanto tiempo como segundos tuviese el universo.

En aquel momento, no podía ceder a sus más bajas pasiones. Debía jugar con la causalidad, tentar al pasado y al futuro que todos se esforzaban en llamar destino, seducirlo y hacerlo caer ante sus pies. Porque sólo durante el tiempo que duraba el ritual, él se coronaba descaradamente como el ganador.

Se aferró a la protuberancia que tenía en las manos y la introdujo sin decoros, jugando y haciendo girar el instrumento en silencio, de vez en cuando interrumpido por sonidos apenas audibles. De ésos que le ponían la piel eriza cada vez y que le estremecían. Sus recuerdos volvían erráticos con cada acto, pero él los despedía descortés. El pasado parecía una nube que se disipaba entre los humos del placer, y el futuro nada pintaba ahí. El futuro no existía más. En cambio, el presente era todo lo que tenía y se reducía a esa habitación y a la perfecta ejecución de su _rictus_ más sagrado.

Sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más así. Sus impulsos animales lo obligaban a actuar, sucumbiendo a las buenas costumbres de las que se jactaba en público. Él se lo merecía, se lo rogaba con vehemencia entre roces sensuales, quizás demasiado atractivos para su propio bien.

Se internó en él, sintiendo sus bordes y penetrando en la intimidad de quien grita que no soporta ser ajeno a él. Lo hace delicadamente, percibiendo las texturas de las que se guarda el derecho de consumo. Porque es suyo, tan suyo como sus mortales pensamientos.

Procuró no ir rápido. Quería disfrutar el momento, llegar al orgasmo lentamente para que el placer perdurara más tiempo, pero él le sabe a deseo. Le grita que termine con él, que encuentre en su efímero deleite una eterna reivindicación.

No pudo precisar si fue mucho o poco el recorrido de las agujas del tiempo, había sido el necesario. Al final, sólo queda el blanco. Todo ha terminado, dejando de nuevo en fase de espera al hedonismo. Sembrando la duda de si existirá una siguiente ocasión, y cultivando la certeza de un sí que muere antes de nacer. Porque Light no podría vivir ya sin él, sin _Elle. _

Era por ese motivo que cada noche se dedicaba a él, lo hacía suyo. Lo invocaba en sus pensamientos sólo para transgredir su memoria. Una y otra y otra vez. Era su placer más secreto, su momento del día favorito. Elevarse como el mejor de los rivales, como el Dios del nuevo mundo que había decidido crear, a base de inteligencia. Porque Light era el más inteligente, el más capaz, y lo había demostrado desde el momento que el cuerpo inerte de su rival había caído al suelo.

Ahora sólo le quedaba de él un recuerdo: el delicioso postre de fresas que comía todas las noches.

**Nota de Secretos: **Bien, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea sólo un poco. Yo me divertí muchísimo cuando lo hice.

¿Dudas, sugerencias, recomendaciones? Me encantaría leerlas. Por favor, dejen un review.

MdS


End file.
